Headlamps, such as those originally used by miners, are subject to a great success in the filed of leisure activities, including caving and hiking. They are also widely used professionally.
In general, a headlamp comprises the combination of a lamp and a headband which is elastic and which ensures that the lamp is properly held on the head of a user with optimum comfort.
Although the headlamps have evolved significantly over the last few years, this evolution has focused mainly on the lamp itself: its power, its autonomy, its control electronics, etc. On the other hand, the elastic band which allows it to be held on the user's head has remained outside those evolution . . . . It is true that the function of “head holding” which has been properly provided by the conventional elastic headbands, does not invite to consider any fundamental change to what has been considered for decades as a simple accessory of a “basic tool”. In this context, the headband has, for long, been considered as a minor accessory.